forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Azoun Obarskyr IV
| home = Suzail, Cormyr | sex = Male | race = Human | dob = 1307 | death = 1371 | destroyed = | class1e = | alignment1e = Lawful good | refs1e = | class2e = | alignment2e = Lawful good | refs2e = | rules = |titles = King of Cormyr|reckoning = DR|parents = Rhigaerd Obarskyr II Tanalasta Truesilver|children = Foril Obarskyr Tanalasta Obarskyr Alusair Obarskyr|dynasty = Obarskyr Dynasty|start of reign = 1335 DR|end of reign = 1371 DR|predecessor = Rhigaerd II|successor = Azoun V Alusair Obarskyr (regent)|spouses = Filfaeril Selazair}} }} King Azoun Obarskyr IV ( ) of Cormyr was the king of Cormyr from 1336 DR to 1371 DR and a member of the Purple Dragon Knights. During his reign, the kingdom experienced unprecedented economic growth. He was killed in the Goblin War by Nalavarauthatoryl. Description Azoun had a graying mustache and gray streaks in his hair but was otherwise physically fit and muscular. Personality Azoun was content to be in battle, and despite the risks to himself, would not allow himself to be excluded from any combat that might arise in his presence. There are many rumors and tales of Azoun's encounters with the opposite sex, mostly from before his marriage, and there were a number of children as a result of these relations, but the matter was not discussed openly or officially. When making public addresses, Azoun preferred the term "Cormyte" over the more usual "Cormyrean" or "Cormyrian". Possessions Azoun's sword was contained in a very tatty scabbard. He had a brown scarf given to him by Filfaeril as a token of luck. In his right boot he carried a magical wand that, when snapped, opened a portal to the royal palace, through which guards and priests were ready to step through in the event that Azoun required aid. Azoun also had a hollow metal sphere that, upon spoken command, could transform into a key to unlock a secret vault in the depths of the royal palace. It is one of only five, the others possessed by Vangerdahast, the queen and princesses. Relationships }} Azoun's wife was Queen Filfaeril Selazair. He had two daughters: Tanalasta Obarskyr, the advisor, and Alusair Obarskyr, the adventuress. Thomdor and Bhereu were his cousins. His father was Rhigaerd II. He had an heir in his grandson, Azoun V. He also had a son, Foril, who was assassinated by the Fire Knives before his third year in 1334 DR . History Azoun fought against the Tuigan horde at Thesk. In 1352 DR, the Usurper King Gondegal attempted to establish a kingdom centered in the city of Arabel. Azoun led the army of Purple Dragons to reclaim the city. In all, Gondegal had power over Arabel for just eight days. In 1369 DR Azoun was on a hunt with Baron Thomdor, Duke Bhereu and Aunadar Bleth when he was poisoned by a magical abraxus in the abraxus affair, putting him in a coma-like state. Died during the Goblins War, in the year 1371 by the Dragon Nalavarauthatoryl that also died in battle. Appendix References Connections Category:Humans Category:Kings of Cormyr Category:Kings category:Members of the Purple Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Members of the Obarskyr family Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Fighters Category:Cavaliers Category:Nobles Category:Worshipers of Tyr Category:Worshipers of Tempus